The Lieutenant's secret
by archerm99
Summary: "My name is Kalinda Rosanna Lestrange" Kali doesn't trust her mum...something tells her her mum's got a secret which could affect Kali's life... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


I'd always been close to my cousin, Draco. Never this close though. I couldn't believe what I'd seen. My mum. My own mum torturing people that were my friends. I grasped Draco's hand and my wand, silently begging my mum to stop. Not that she would.

My name is Kalinda Rosanna Lestrange, but everyone calls me Kali. People say I look a lot like my mum- black hair, dark eyes. My mum is Bellatrix Lestrange. She's a death Eater. She would do anything for Voldemort. Include making her only child a death eater for him. Yes, I'm a death eater too. Except I find what they're doing wrong. They're killing people for not having magic or believing that muggles should know about us and we should live in harmony with muggles.

I have an aunt and an uncle, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and a cousin who's older than me, Draco. I've never wanted a brother or sister- I have Draco. I live in their house with my mum and was often left with my aunt, uncle and cousin; my mum had to go off working. Maybe that's why I'm closer to my aunt than my mum.

I go to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I got sorted into Slytherin when I was 11. Draco's in the same house as me. My mum was so proud when I got sorted into Slytherin. She threw a party and invited loads of her death eater 'friends' including Voldemort. I spent most of that night being pulled around by my mum whilst she bragged to everyone about how her 'daughter had got into Slytherin and would soon be an amazing witch'.

I think my mum would have left me on the street if I hadn't have had magic. I'm not joking. She hates muggles. She may have tortured me too. Or given me to the dark lord's snake, Nagini, for dinner. My magic first started appearing when I was about 4 and my mum was yelling at me for something. I was getting so upset I just wanted her to stop yelling and getting angry that I smashed all the windows in my house by focusing on finding a way of stopping her being angry. She was actually quite happy because I had magic- she didn't care about the windows.

She's married to Rodolphus Lestrange. He's a death eater. I only ever saw him as a baby; he's in Azkaban. He was taken to Azkaban when I was a week old. I can't remember him. I only remember Voldemort being around since I was born- always being like a second father. Treating me like a daughter. I saw the part of Voldemort no-one else saw. But, there again, that was the only part I ever saw. Until now.

Now I stare through a crack between a black door, watching my mum use the cruciatus curse and cutting one of my Gryffindor friend's- Hermione Granger's- arm. I could hear Hermione screaming. I couldn't believe it was my mum doing that. I knew she hated muggles and mudbloods but I never knew what she did to them. I never knew she tortured them. I never knew she killed them. Draco put his arm around me and pulled me into him. I was crying into his shirt and he was stroking my hair. I could feel my wand in my hand. I knew the spell… I could stop her… it wouldn't be hard… the screaming stopped. There was a thunderous bang and then I heard my mum shouting. Glass smashed. My aunt pushed open the door and ran in with my uncle. It was Harry Potter. I looked at Draco. "Did you know?" He nodded. I knew Draco had just saved Harry's life but may have just condemned his family's. Draco took my hand and pulled me into the room. Flashes of light exploded around us. My mum and aunt are duelling with Harry and Ron. I point my wand at my mum. I could do it. I could stop her. I could kill her. Draco sees what I am doing. He'd moved away from me to help his mum. He ran over to me and pulled my arm down. "Kali! You won't forgive yourself. Please don't!" A squeaking noise echoed through the hall. It sounded like a screw being undone. Everyone went quiet. The flashes stopped. We looked up. Dobby was unscrewing the chandelier.

Dobby the free elf. Since I was little he'd been a friend. When he'd finished cleaning Malfoy Manor, he would come into the room I had and play board games with me. If we heard anyone coming then he'd hide in my cupboard. Only Draco knew about that. He'd sometimes played too.

The chandelier fell. My mum fell onto the floor as she jumped out of the way. Harry, Ron, Hermione and a goblin who'd been imprisoned in the cellar took hold of Dobby. They started to disapparate. My mum picked up the knife she'd used to cut Hermione. She threw it into the swirling air around Dobby. Surely it wouldn't get sucked in. It would have to hit Dobby for it to get disapparated too. Dobby, the goblin and the Gryffindors disappeared. So did the knife. No. It would've hit Dobby. Dobby… my mum had killed him. Fury rushed through me. Cold air rushed around the room. I turned around. Someone was apparating into the hall of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort stood in front of me, Nagini by his side. My mum must have summoned him when Harry was in the cellar. Uh-oh. He looked at my mum- his eyes asking her without saying anything. "My lord. The elf! He disapparated Potter! We had him but" My mum started.

"You lost him," Voldemort ended, "Why does it always seem to be you, Lucius?" He questioned my Uncle, "Are you becoming unfaithful to me?"

"No. My lord, I will always be faithful to you. It was the elf!" Voldemort slapped Lucius' face. I knew I could stop Voldemort getting angry and doing anything worse to the Malfoys or my mum.

"Sir?" Voldemort looked at me.

"Kali? Do you wish to say something? Maybe you shall tell me what happened. Maybe you will not try to blame it on a house elf. Maybe you have some more _dignity_ than others here."

"Yes, sir. I promise sir, it was the elf. Dobby did disapparate Harry Potter out of here. But, sir, my mum threw the knife at the elf as he was disapparating and as the elf and the others disappeared so did the knife which means that the knife hit the elf. My mum killed the elf." I told him. Voldemort stepped towards me. Put his hand on my shoulder then turned to face my family.

"See what you have done? A child has had to explain how you lost Harry Potter. And that child has just saved your lives. She is more faithful to me than you people who call yourselves my followers, my death eaters. Come, Nagini." Voldemort sneered. He disapparated with Nagini.

"Thank you, Kali," Lucius said to me.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter!" My mum yelled at him, "You are no follower of the dark lord! You will teach her ways that go against him!"

"Bella… he won't…" Narcissa started.

"He will. I bet he already has. Kali you stay away from him. Understood? The dark lord has been good to us he's looked after you. You owe him. It is an honour to be a follower of his and it is an honour to have him look after you. Remember we must be loyal to him."

"But, mum, Uncle hasn't said anything against Voldemort! My uncle has looked after us too! He's let us stay in his house, treated me like a daughter and"

"Kalinda Lestrange! Do you understand? If he says anything against the dark lord you tell me or the dark lord straight away!" I knew I wasn't going to win this. She'd called me Kalinda.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Good girl," my mum left the hall, my aunt and Draco quickly following her. I looked at my uncle. His face was bleeding.

"Uncle… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Kali," He reassured me.

"Why does my mum support Voldemort so much? It seems like she would do anything for him,"

"She would. She would even have his child," My uncle looked at me. He'd obviously not meant for that to slip out.

"She's pregnant?" He shook his head.

"Forget I said that, Kali,"

"But, she hasn't had a child with him has she?" He looked at me, "Oh no… I'm not… But Rodolphus?"

"Kali. Don't tell your mum. Don't ask her anything. Please, forget what I said,"

"But you've just said that Rodolphus isn't my dad! How can I forget that? You've told me that what my mum's been telling me about my dad is a lie!"

"Kali, please, stop, she'll kill me," My uncle begged. I nodded.

"Fine, but you have to tell me sometime,"

"Okay." I walked out of the hall. I wanted to know the truth now. People said that Voldemort couldn't love. People also said that my mum was his Lieutenant. I scratched my left arm. I'd forgotten. I could summon him. I could ask him. I rolled up my sleeve. The snake was moving around the skull on the dark mark. I ran to my room, locked the door and sat on my bed. I pressed my wand against the mark. A sharp pain like a cat scratch travelled through it. I felt him coming. I felt Voldemort apparate into my room.

"Kali? You summoned me?"

"Yes, sir. I was wondering, why have you always been around since I was born? You treat me like a daughter… I was just wondering why…" Well done Kali because that's not obvious at all.

"Your mother is probably my most faithful death eater. She is my Lieutenant if you like. I owe her and so I've helped her with you." He seemed uncomfortable. If I kept pushing, would he hurt me? I didn't think so.

"Is there anything else? You've been more of a father than my actual father… does my dad know you've been looking after me?"

"He does, Kali, and he is grateful that I have been whilst he is busy."

"Why is he busy? He's been busy for over 14 years. He's never been here. I think of you more as a father than him. Where is he?"

"Talk to your mother."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because your parents didn't want me to. I have to go, Kali." He disapparated. They were hiding something, my mum and him. Someone knocked on my door.

"Alohomora," I whispered, pointing my wand at the lock. I heard it click open. The door opened. My mum came in.

"Mum? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Kali. I don't want you to believe anything that anyone says about the dark lord, okay?" I nodded.

"Mum, where's my dad?"

"He's busy,"

"He's been busy for 14 years. Where is he? Or, _who _is he?" She looked at me. It looked like she realised what I was getting at.

"Who? Kali, who told you?"

"Who told me what, mum?"

"Don't play games with me. You know what I'm talking about. Who told you?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Kalinda!"

"Mum, I honestly don't know what you mean!" Lies. Like she had told me. I felt her try to get into my head. I felt her try to search my head for the answer. But she had taught me Occlumency. So I could stop her.

"Don't try to fight me, Kali. You know I will use my powers," I knew that she could. I knew she probably would. I pointed my wand at her.

"That's a dangerous thing to do, Kalinda Lestrange," she smirked.

"But I know you wouldn't hurt me. Because I'm his. Yeah, I know," I told her.

"Who told you?" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at my face. I smiled at her.

"You just confirmed it." She tried to hex me. I stopped it, pushed past her and ran. Colours flew past me as she tried to hit me with a spell. She could apparate though, but not in Malfoy Manor. I'd lived here all my life. I knew the secret passageways. I ran for the nearest one, whispered the word to open it and walked in. This had always been my favourite one. It had a single passageway leading into it, but there was another way out if you needed it. It had a small yet cosy room in it and was lit by a couple of candles which Draco had shown me how to use magic so they lit up when a certain person walked in and went out when that person left or said a special word. He'd made the word my name. But you had to say my whole name. You'd have to say Kalinda Rosanna Lestrange and no-one calls me that. Draco had helped me move some blankets and a couple of bean bags in here not too long ago. I'd moved some books into this one too, so I had something to do. I'd come in here a few days ago, just to tidy it up so there was some food and water- I could stay in here for a few days if need be. Only Draco would be able to work out where I was.

I heard a door creak open. "Kalinda Rosanna Lestrange" I whispered. The lights went out. Footsteps. Coming closer. I picked up my wand. I'd fallen asleep. It was pitch-black in the room. They wouldn't be able to see me unless they used their wand as a light. I crawled to the corner of the room to hide, being careful not to knock anything over. Maybe my mum had worked out where I was. Maybe she'd found it out from Draco.

"Kalinda Rosanna Lestrange." The person whispered. The lights went on. "Kali? Where are you?" It was Draco. Phew. At least it wasn't my mum. I stood up.

"Are you okay, Kali?" He asked. I moved closer to him and nodded.

"Your mum's still annoyed. She's been talking to my mother about it. She thinks she told you. Who told you, Kali? I won't tell her. I promise. We don't have any secrets between us, do we? You can tell me."

"Your dad did. He let it slip out. No, we don't. Did you know?"

"About your mum and dad?"

"Yes."

"Kali, I was told not to tell… I'm sorry… you know I would have told you."

"I know," I put my arms around him and felt him do the same to him, "Why didn't she want me to know?"

"My mum told her what people would say and do to you if they knew. My mum told her it was better if you didn't know. My mum wanted to protect you. You've always been the daughter she never had. Your mum wanted you to know. She said it would be an honour for you. My mum persuaded her not to… sorry…" Draco explained. I let go of him.

"Why is she such a big follower of Voldemort?"

"I don't know. She's his Lieutenant. She would do a lot for Voldemort."

I'd always been close to my cousin, Draco. Never this close though. I couldn't believe what I'd found out. My mum. My own mum had been keeping the biggest secret of my life from me for 14 years. I held Draco's hand and leant against him as we sat in the secret room we'd found as children. My name is Kalinda Rosanna Lestrange. It's also Kalinda Rosanna Riddle. My mum is Bellatrix Lestrange. My dad is Lord Voldemort. I found out the Lieutenant's secret.


End file.
